I'm the Father
by AlicexGirls
Summary: When Tori fins out she's pregnant by an old fling, her friends are all there for her. Some more than others, even when they don't expect it.
1. Miss Innocent

Ch. 1 - Miss Innocent's Not So Innocent Anymore

* * *

It's the start of a new week. Monday morning. Somewhat easy to wake up, but the most challenging task is staying awake for the rest of the day. Miss Jadelyn West enters the double doors of the school, messenger bag at her side and coffee in hand.

She's dressed in her normal black skinnies, combat boots, a loose sweater around a tank top, and some silver necklaces around her neck. She goes to her scissor clad locker and turns in the combination opening the door to meet her reflection on the mirror inside. She admires her perfectly curled hair and gold eyeshadow with winged eyeliner. She never needed concealer. Her pale skin was all natural and nothing ever stressed her enough to get a blemish. A little pink blush on her cheeks is enough to bring her features to life. But when it comes to her eyes, they truly were what made her so hypnotizing. They were the mirrors of her moods. No matter how she tried to mask them, her eyes would always give her away. But who would notice? No one was close enough to her to know that the color changed dramatically for every emotion. Not even Beck or Cat.

Speaking of Cat, in the reflection she could see a cheerful red headed girl with a pink powder puff for a brain coming for her. "Hiiiiiii!" she greets with her signature ditzy laugh. Jade returns the greeting with a monotone voice, "Hey." Cat looks past her friend to see the rest of their group surrounding a distraught Tori.

"Awww, Tori's crying," she says with a pout. Jade just distracts herself by rearranging her books, "And I care why?" Cat fiddles with her hands, "Well, we have to see what's wrong."

"No we don't." The baby-teen drops her jaw in shock, "But Jade, what if something terrible happened?" Jade scoffs, "Then it's her problem."

"JadeyBear!"

Jade's eyes widen at the girl's nickname for her. She turns to face her, "Don't you use that name in public Kitty Cat!" she whisper-yells. Her friend just pouts and bats her eyelashes in the cutest way that gives her a weird feeling in her stomach. _Like, guilt or something?_

"Pweeeaaassseee?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Ugghhh...fine." Cat looked like it was Christmas morning as her face lit up, "Yay!" Jade swings her locker door and it shuts as the red head grabs her wrist and drags her over to the sympathetic group. To Jade, it seemed more **pathetic **than anything.

Everyone drops what they're doing to help one girl with a problem she's probably throwing completely out of proportion. It is high school drama, and it's Hollywood Arts, so that was more than likely the case.

They stand next to Beck by the lockers, "Hey what's going on?" asks Jade. The tall boy shrugs, "I don't know. Neither of them have told us yet." Them being the crying girl on the floor and her best friend with his arms around her. They look down at the two. "Tori, what's wrong?" asks Cat with a sad tone. Robbie, who is on the other side of the lockers, asks, "Yeah. Did something happen to Trina?" Just as he finishes his questions, Trina comes around the corner, "Nothing could happen to talent like this!" She attempts to walk away like a model with an awkward hip swing, completely ignoring her poor sister.

Cat tries to ask again, "Why are you crying?"

"Maybe she saw herself in the mirror and got a HUGE reality check," mocks Jade with a small laugh, but ceases when Beck and Cat giver her a nasty look. Andre looks up at his friends and lets out a sigh with the reason behind the tears, "...she's pregnant." His statement is met with wide eyes and gasps from the group followed by a disgusted, "Ew.." from the raven haired beauty.

Her statement is ignored. The only one that dares to speak is the smartallic, "So? Who's the baby daddy?"

"Rex, that's so insensitive!" yells Cat.

With a groggy and heavily voice, Tori finally speaks, "It's Ryder's."

"Ryder?!" Came everyone's response with an incredulous tones.

"What happened to 'one day, I'll have you begging on your knees for me'?" asks/sings Robbie. Tori can't look anyone at the eye at this point, "That is what happened. He came to my house about two months ago and begged me to take him back. He told me how much he loved me and couldn't get me off his mind. I was so stupid to believe him again...but I did and...things got a little...heated."

Jade interjects, "Wow, so that's all it take's to get into little Miss perfect's pants, eh?" Tori hides her head in shame and Beck steps up to his ex-girlfriend, "Jade, this is serious."

The raven-haired girl nods, "Yes, you're completely right," he moves aside and Jade directs her words towards Tori, "So, when's the mini-you due?" she giggles at herself, "See what I did there?" she laughs a little harder.

Tori breaks down again and storms off. No one follows, but stay behind to all share a disappointed stare at Jade. " What?"

The group breaks into different directions, leaving the best friends to talk. "Jade! That was so mean!" says Cat with a stomp of her foot for emphasis. Jade just shrugs her shoulders and smirks, "You never said I had to be nice."

Cat crosses her arms over her chest and pouts her lips. _That weird guilt feeling is back. Damn, this girl makes me soft. Even for Vega._

Jade ignores any further thoughts and her smirk drops to a blank face. She says over her shoulder as she walks away, "Happy Monday, Kitty Cat."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Should I continue? This is my first Jori fic but I have a bunch of ideas for tons more. R&R please!


	2. Therapy

Ch. 2: Therapy

* * *

Jade enters Sikowitz's class already annoyed with the lesson before she even knew what it was. She takes a seat next to Cat and Andre, Beck a seat in front of the them next to Robbie.

She notices someone missing from the class, besides their teacher. "Hey, where's Vega?" she asks, trying not to sound too worried. Even though that was the feeling in her chest since she'd seen the tan skinned beauty this morning. '_Wait, did I just call Tori beautiful?'_

She stopped thinking long enough to hear Andre's answer, "I don't know. No one's seen her since you made her disappear this morning." She catches all the venom in his voice but shakes it off.

"I saw her in the bathroom last period," says Cat as she plays with a strand of her hair, "I heard her crying in the stall..."

**Cat enters the girls bathroom to the sound of sobs echoing off the walls. She sees that only one stall is locked. "Tori?" She walks up to the door, "Tori, is that you?"**

**A horse voice responds, "Yeah Cat, it's me." **

**The cherry haired girl becomes worried at the sound of Tori's voice, "Oh my gosh Tori, are you ok? Everyone is looking for you. Is your baby making you cry? Is it hungry? Does it want some candy? When my brother was a baby, my mom gave him candy to make him stop crying. But the doctor said that," her irrelevant story is cut short by an irritated Latina, "Cat!" **

**The sudden raise in the other girls voice startled her and she waits for her to continue. **

**"Look just...I wanna be alone right now ok? I'm sorry I yelled at you." Cat gets some of her peppy attitude back, "It's ok. I'll go get you a lollipop!" She rushes out the door trying to be back as fast as possible for her friend.**

"And when I got back, she was gone. I feel bad though..." she looks at her hands fiddling in her lap. "Why?" asks Andre

"I ate the lollipop...but i still have the stick in case she wants it," she says as she pulls it out of her pocket.

Before they could continue their conversation, their shoeless teacher makes his way into the room, "Good morning children! Now how many of you have been to some sort of therapy session?" He asks as he reaches the stage.

All but one raises their hand. "Jade? You've never been to therapy?" asks Robbie.

With her arms folded over her chest and her feet resting on Beck's chair in front of her, she answers, "Once, but after the first session he kicked me out and told me to never come back. My dad hasn't tried since."

Sikowitz stands with his arms crossed and and smile on his face, "Well! Welcome to session two." He lets out a short laugh deep in his throat, "In case you were not aware, you are teenagers..." he pauses, "...and you are filled with angst, whether you are aware of it or not. Something that would be as minuscule as a bug on my windshield to me, is the END OF THE WORLD for you. Oh the drama!"

"We get it!" yells out Rex, "Get on with it."

The balding man throws his satchel to the side and gets to the point, "I am giving you the option to sing a song to the class, original or cover, or write a monologue or dialogue. The point of your performances is to express the inner emotion that you refuse to let out otherwise. Tell a crush how you feel, break up with your significant other, tell your parents how much you hate them, the list is endless! So partner up or fly solo my children, and tell the doctor you're inner most secrets," he says followed by a somewhat creepy smile.

Beck raises his hand for permission to speak, "Who's the doctor?"

Sikowitz laughs at the boy's questions and then poses intelligently, "Why, my dear Beck. It's me. I am a licensed therapist."

"Where'd you go to scho.."

"ANYWAYS! These projects are due in a few weeks. In the mean time we will continue with acting exercises. Today is the only class time you shall receive to work on it. Good day and good luck!"

The students scatter to find their partners and begin working on their pieces or looking at music on their PearPods.

Beck turns to look at Jade, "Wanna be partners?"

"No I'm doing a solo," she says as she gathers her bag and goes to talk to Sikowiz.

The charming boy then turns to Cat and Andre, "What about you guys?"

"Sorry, I'm doing a solo too. I'm gonna sing to Tori's baby, " says Cat with a soft giggle.

Beck looks to Andre with a small pleading look. "I got ya brah," he says as they do a hand slap/handshake/fist bump gesture.

Jade walks up to Sikowitz, who has just stuck a straw into a fresh coconut, "Hey Sikowitz, can I go to the Black Box?"

He takes in her question and detaches the straw from his lips to answer her, "Ah, Miss West would like to keep her emotions hidden until the big show, eh?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah, sure."

He gestures to the door, "You may go."

She exits the room and Sikowitz looks over the class, "Anybody seen Tori?"

* * *

As Jade takes her walk to the Black Box, she thinks over the songs she could sing.

First, she'd have to figure out what emotions she could express without giving too much away. Anger is always welcome in her book. It's pretty much expected. A metal song or screamo would be a little harsh on her voice. Or she could do a break up song for Beck. But is that what she really wants to express?

'_Well there is a funny break up song on the radio right now. Damn, what is it again? Oh yeah! "We are never, ever, ever getting back together. We are never, ever, ever getting back together".'_

She walks to the beat, humming the melody softly to herself.

The song quickly leaves her as she nears the Black Box double doors. From inside she heard soft notes from a piano, and...crying?

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, it's taken me forever to type this. But I've written most of the next chapter and if I can type it quickly then I'll get it up ASAP. The more reviews you leave, the more I update! Thank you to those who have left reviews and encouraged me to continue this :)


End file.
